Liz Ride
by TacoKato
Summary: What would happen if Max and Fang had a child, and the fourth book never happend? This story takes place about 20 years after the third book.
1. Snap!

Alone

Alone. For the very first time, I'm really alone. It feels so… so horrible. I went to find some food, and then they were gone. Vanished. There one moment, the next gone. My parents were gone! Okay, intro time. My name's Liz. I'm 14 and have been living in various caves, outcroppings, ECT. for most of my life. Why, may one ask? Well, my parents and their "Flock" are illegal recumbent DNA experiments that were not supposed to live. My parents, who I call Max and Fang, are the leaders of the flock. At least, what's left.

Snap! Someone was outside. Silently, I ran towards the noise, careful to stay hidden. Who was out there? I mean, you would have to be able to fly to get here.

"Come out, Liz. We know you're in there." said a familiar voice.

Angel!? But she… she died with everyone else in Iggy's mistimed bomb four years ago!

"Come out now and we just might not hurt you." Angel said again.

What?! Suddenly, I heard the sound of machinery. Flyboys. Angel was working with the Flyboys?! That power-hungry traitor!

"Come out or we're coming in!"

Reluctantly, I went out. Barely moving, I did a quick three-sixty. There was Angel (duh) and about fifty Flyboys. That many just for me? Why?

"What happened to Max and Fang?" I demanded.

"They are being taken to the School to be examined and then terminated." Angel explained. "The Whitecoats can't wait to get their hands on you though. I mean, you're … GONE!?"

She practically screeched that last part. Apparently, someone had forgotten to tell her about my new ability. I was still there, but she could no longer see me. No one could see me, not even with heat vision. Using her shock, I made my escape. Or tried to. I flew straight into a Flyboy. Not like I'm clumsy or anything, but I was too busy silently laughing at Angel to see him.

It immediately grabbed my arm with one hand and started to punch me with the other. I fought back as hard as I could and finally broke free. By that time I was visible and bleeding all over the place. I was also surrounded. Without thinking, I dive-bombed towards the ground, hoping to get away.


	2. Run!

I flew as fast as I could, not even noticing what I ran into

I flew as fast as I could, not even noticing what I ran into. That Eraser gave such a pounding, I could not see straight. I could hear the mechanical pounding of their getting closer. I had to find a place to hide, to be safe. I realized right then that I might never be safe again, not without Max or Fang.

I saw green in the distance. It was a huge forest, and it was coming fast. If I could just find something, some roots, or a hollow tree, maybe I could get away.

"You can't run forever, Liz. When you stop, we will find you. There is no getting a way. You will be terminated."

Crap. What to do, what to do!? I needed to get away, and fast, but how would you evade a _**mind reader**_? You don't think, you do. But, I needed to think! Gah!! No, I didn't need to think, I needed to black out. But where could a girl do that? I mean, I still needed a place to hide.

I was at he edge of the forest. It was one of those places that just by one look you could tell that many people had gone into and never come out. It was perfect.

I took one glance back and saw that Angel was gaining fast. I flew into the forest at top speed, which was like, 200 mph. I was running out of time, out of energy. I needed to find someway out of this, and fast. I glanced at the forest floor, in hope that there was, well, something that I could do. There was a hole! But how to get in there… _**TREE!! **_In a sudden wave of panic, I could not stop. All I could do was brace myself.

"What happened? Where am I? Max? Fang? Why can't I feel my arm?" I said. When there was no response, I opened my eyes.

I was laying in white twin bed with plastic like sheets. The room I was in was plain, with bare white walls and little furniture. There was a chair, a dresser, and many odd machines. Most of them made noises, such as the one that was attached to my finger, which made rapid, but steady, beeps. There was a machine that was separate from the others. It was mounted on the wall directly in front of me. It was not attached to me in any way, and seemed completely useless. I mean, it wasn't even on.

The chair was new, but worn down somehow. It was as if many different people had sat there for a long period of time.

Why sit there, I thought, when there was a bed right here?

I looked at the dresser. It was off white, and had three drawers.

Who would need all that room? I asked myself.

Then, I looked at the doors. There were two of them, almost side by side. I tried to get up and see where they went, but I found it difficult to move. Why was that?

There was a knock at the door.

"Liz, are you awake?"

That voice! Could it be?


End file.
